


St Heart's School for Boys

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [43]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Asexual Character, Fandot Creativity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Arthur has something very important for Martin.Written for Fandot Creativity Night on 24 March. Prompts were chat and/or book.





	St Heart's School for Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Arthur, unsurprisingly, liked being at St. Heart's School for Boys. He got on well with  _almost_ everyone, and while there were a few bad apples on the tree, they were easy to avoid, so long as he didn't shake the tree too hard. Easily, his favourite class was creative writing, as it was an excuse for him to write totally not self-insert romantic stories about him and uh... _someone_ who probably doesn't even know that he exists, but for the purposes of the stories he wrote,  _did_ very much exist. They weren't steamy or sexy; Arthur was far to sex averse for anything outside of a light brushing of lips, so, anything involving biting, or steamy, seductive scenes were totally out of the question, thank-you very much.

Martin, however, really didn't like being at St. Heart's School for Boys. Not that he didn't mind if he was popular (he wasn't) or if he were on the rugby team (he wasn't), but, still, it would be nice to have a gang of mates to do things with when there was downtime. At least he had his books, and his model trains and planes, he thought. His favourite class was physics not because of the maths involved, but because it was super interesting to learn about the order and laws that govern how the universe works. While he was a particularly big fan of entropy, he didn't do much (if any, at all) to add any additional entropy to the situation...or any situation, for that matter. 

Arthur was in the middle of writing a book. He wasn't sure what the title was going to be yet, but he was thinking of making it be a collection of his short stories that he had written about the totally not self-insert romantic stories. While he thought it was quite silly, he thought it might make for a good thesis about the importance of queer, and specifically, asexual literature in boarding schools. At least, that sounded far more academic instead of the truth: him literally writing about his feelings and emotions that he would never be able to get out in public.

Martin was doing his thesis about parallel universes; he thought that it might be of importance to look a bit closer into the theory of them and he had a thought to take a more sci-fi route by fusing in elements that he had gleamed from his creative writing class he was taking this term. It was a bold move, honestly, to combine physics with fiction, but, he figured that if he couldn't be bold in his real life, he could at least be bold in his writing. 

* * *

 

One day, after creative writing class, Martin decided to be bold in his real life. He was sick of being lonely and sick of feeling sorry for himself; he needed to dip his toe in a pool instead of being so afraid of the water.

"Arthur, would you care to have a chat with me?" Martin asked, trying so hard not to blush as he looked into Arthur's shinning hazel eyes.

"I would love to have a chat with you, Nic-erhm Martin." Arthur said, hoping Martin didn't hear that flubbing of his name; Arthur couldn't believe that he had almost called Martin the name of Martin's character in his stories, Nick. 


End file.
